The invention refers to a special air handling system for bivalent air-conditioning of a room.
Air handling systems for the air-conditioning of rooms are classified as systems with and without a ventilation function. Systems with a ventilation function comprise systems for outside air conveyance and introduction into the room to be air-conditioned; whereas systems without a ventilation function, such as circulating-air handling systems, do not comprise outside air conveyance and introduction, and operate in pure circulating-air principle. Both types of air handling systems include the application of four thermodynamic air handling functions, namely: heating, cooling, humidification and dehumidification. To these four thermodynamic air handling functions, single stage or multistage air filtering with different filter classification standards can be added.
Partial air-conditioning systems, according to the definition, have a lower number of thermodynamic air handling functions. For instance, by a ventilation system, one understands an air handling system with a ventilation function and with or without a thermodynamic air handling function; by a circulating-air system, one understands an air handling system without a ventilation function and without or with only one thermodynamic air handling function; by a partial air-conditioning system, one understands an air handling system with a ventilation function and two or three thermodynamic air handling functions; and by a partial circulating-air air-conditioning system one understands an air handling system without a ventilation function, but with two or three thermodynamic air handling functions.
To fulfill air handling functions, air-conditioning units normally find application in modular design or the so-called cabinet-type air-conditioning units. These pieces of equipment comprise thermally or acoustically insulated casing. Besides the fans for air conveyance, the casing also accommodates other component parts for air handling--such as filters for cleaning the air. They also incorporate units necessary for thermodynamic air handling, such as coolers for cooling ventilation air and generating condensate for air dehumidification, as well as air heaters and humidifiers.
cooling systems characterized by diverse process applications especially are used in room cooling. Hence, there are air-conditioners provided with a cold water cooler that is constantly fed from an externally installed cold water generator (cold water chiller) for cooling and dehumidification purposes. In this system, two component parts are necessary, namely, on the one hand, the air handling system with air cooler, and on the other hand, the cold water generator with refrigeration machines and condensers for expelling heat energy from the cooling process. In the case of this air-conditioner, the unusable heat energy incurred from the cooling process is usually expelled by means of condenser fans.
In contrast to air-conditioners with a cold water cooler and an externally installed cold water generator by which the cooling energy is transferred to the cold water by means of heat exchangers, direct evaporation systems operate without this find of conversion. In the case of these direct evaporation systems, the refrigerant is directly evaporated inside the piping system of the evaporator (air cooler), and thus the cooling energy transferred to the airstreams is moved or conveyed by means of fans into an air-conditioner.
Even this system needs a condenser for expelling the heat energy incurred from the cooling process. These systems are usually installed externally and also incorporate condensers besides refrigeration compressors.
Furthermore, bivalent air-conditioning systems that both handle the so-called primary air, by which, as a rule, the outside air is meant, are known. With the so-conditioned and cooled primary air, only one part of the room's or building's cooling load is expelled. To complement this primary air system, convector or radiant systems are arranged within the room or building, catering for further and additional cooling directly at the heat source, thus, directly inside the rooms with air-conditioning or cooling requirement.
The above-described systems additionally can be fitted with heat reclaim component parts for energy saving, so that systems with different efficiencies can be provided. This form of heat reclaim, nonetheless, makes use of energy quantities contained in the airstreams--outside air, circulating/supply air and return/exhaust air, which are conveyed by the supply and return air fans. In the process, the supply and exhaust airstreams are held somewhat equal. Or the air-conditioner, depending upon the functional requirement, is designed to slightly operate in an excess or low-pressure mode. In principle, what applies here is that the supply air brought into the rooms to be air-conditioned must again be expelled as return air from the rooms.
The role of the invention on hand is to improve the efficiency of an air handling system for bivalent air-conditioning of a room.